Doctor You
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: In which Luffy is an international singing sensation and Law is a cynical surgeon attempting to extract this ear worm of a tune. LawLu


**Doctor You**

.

Someday, Law is going to kill Bepo. He respects him, considers him a very dear friend. It doesn't change the fact he will one day kill him.

His work colleague does not go out of his way to be annoying, which is perhaps the reason Law put up with him long enough to cultivate friendly feelings at all.

The only thing these feelings affect though, is that Law will make his death quick, clean and perhaps even painless. For Bepo had committed a sin Law would not, for a fair few days, forgiven him for.

' _Is it hard to breathe, hard to sleep, babe, everyday?_ '

Bepo had turned on the radio on the break room.

All of the staff had been all over it, and Law had not been able to subtly destroy the cursed thing when they were paying so much attention to it.

' _You can count on me, for a fee, I'll happily take it away._ '

As if it weren't bad enough the blasted thing was on, and far too loudly at that, then to top it all off, the song of the week relates to them.

It's about doctors.

Law grits his teeth as he lengthens his stride, lips purse and knuckles white with how tightly they grip at the strap of his bag.

He's never been particularly interested in music; too loud and too distracting. While everyone else spent their time browsing the web for the latest tunes, Law had been looking up obscure case studies within the medical field.

It's probably why he's the best damn surgeon in the Grand Line. Despite it being the smallest sea, it also houses the best. Law's not being particularly big headed when he believes he could be the best surgeon in the damn world.

As for best doctor to ever grace the five seas, well it's between him and the baby faced Tony Chopper.

"You're gonna need, need a real good doctor."

And god damn it the tune was so irritatingly catchy that Law cannot remove it from his head, cannot stop his lips from forming the words and singing along to the ear worm in his cranium.

Of course, this little slip in self control is what seals his fate for the rest of his days.

Law just doesn't know it yet.

"DOCTOR ME, DOCTOR WHO, OH DOCTOR YOU!"

It's the kind of bellow that comes from the very top of a pair of lungs, the very heart of the stomach, belted out with a complete disregard to any kind of vocal harmony but filled with passion regardless.

Law freezes in place, for that is most certainly the very same line that he was just startled out of singing himself. It's not so mugh that he turns towards the source as he's forcibly pulled towards it.

And there he is, all feathered black hair, wide brown eyes and even wider grin.

Law's eyes are drawn to the scar resting on the very crest of the left cheek, noting how imperfect the stitch up and treatment must have been.

"Sing with me!" The younger male demands, still clutching at Law's arm and forcibly demanding all his attention.

Law's lips don't move in the slightest, refusing to play along with this stranger.

.

He doesn't stay a stranger for long.

.

Law learns the man's name is Luffy, he's born May 5th, his preferred food of choice is meat, and oh yes, he's apparently Law's next date.

Law has no say in this.

.

And yet somehow, it works.

.

The male seven years younger than him bulldozes into Law's life more efficiently and successfully than any medical procedure he's has ever completed. He thinks it'll irritate him, he thinks it'll piss him off beyond all belief, but... it doesn't.

It is the strangest thing, but Law is shocked to realise just how much time has past since he got near-assaulted on the sidewalk, and that he actually hasn't hated the whole thing.

In fact, he's come to like it, to like Luffy.

It's odd, before he'd never have thought he'd be able to put up with someone as exuberant as his, his, boyfriend? Is that what they are now?

Law's head spins with the idea, but his traitorous lips lift up in a smile anyway.

Boyfriend huh?

That's, not a terrible thought, surprisingly.

He had, however, foolishly allowed himself to believe that Luffy came into his life as a fully fledge fool with no additional attachments.

This assumption is soon corrected when, in a painfully familiar manner, he's grabbed by the limb and torn away from his usual walk home from the hospital.

Only this grab is far less friendly.

"What the fuck do you want with Luffy?!"

There's two very angry men, older than Luffy but younger than Law, stood right up in his space. Shorter than him, but not by much, and the blond's top-hat more than makes up for the inch or so his body lacks.

Law has no idea who they are.

"Is it his money?!"

"His money?" Law repeats dumbly, brain still spluttering.

Luffy doesn't have any money; Law's seen his apartment. It's a small thing, messy but with an irritating charm about it. Just like the boy himself.

He takes a wild guess and assumes they're friends of Luffy.

"I'd have more hope of switching off the sun then getting Luffy-ya to part with his money," Law deadpans, because all of Luffy's money goes on food, is spent on meat.

Blondie and Freckles blink, looking at one another before eyeing him suspiciously. Okay, so overprotective friends of Luffy's then.

"Anyway, I'm a doctor and can afford decent accommodations, so Luffy-ya's moving into my apartment soon."

That is apparently the wrong thing to say, if the way Freckle's face boils with fury.

The blond only just manages to tackle his friend as he lunged for the doctor and Law gives up. To hell with this, he thinks as he hastily leaves the scene of his would be murder.

The parting, "I'll kill you, damnit!" only makes that painfully obvious.

.

It isn't until the next day when Luffy's decided to join him on the commute to work, happily belting out the song that brought them together -surprisingly enough in key this time- as they walk.

"Oh! That was Ace and Sabo! They're my big brothers," -Law would've liked to have been informed of the over-protective big brothers _before_ he started dating their youngest sibling- "and they just wanted to check you're not being mean and want me for the fame. But you're Traffy so of your you won't."

"Fame?" Law repeats numbly, and suddenly he realises exactly why Luffy's actual singing voice, not the belted at the top of his lungs thing he first graced Law with, seems familiar.

In the same moment one of his work colleagues walks out of the door and almost choked on their coffee

"Holy shit, Law! You're dating a fucking popstar!"

"'Doctor You' is my song! Shishishi!"

* * *

 **I have no idea what this is other than me clearly showcasing the LawLu is my OTP. The song involved is 'Doctor You' by DNCE, and as I was listening to it I figured it wouldn't fit Law at all. But I could see Luffy singing some of DNCE's songs and that's how we needed up here, in a fluff filled Modern AU with popstar Luffy and completely out of touch with celebs Law.**

 **So basically, enjoy some fluff.**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


End file.
